


Birthday's Strawberry Shortcake

by Ami_hinako



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Established Relationship, Fluff, Happy Birthday Tsukki, M/M, Roommates, no beta we die like man
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:00:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26682577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ami_hinako/pseuds/Ami_hinako
Summary: Tsukishima is having a bad day even when today is his birthday but Hinata is there to light him up
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Tsukishima Kei
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Birthday's Strawberry Shortcake

**Author's Note:**

> A TsukiHina fluff for Tsukishima birthday XD HPBD my babe <3

Tsukishima thở dài đầy mệt mỏi, bước ra khỏi giảng đường Đại học. Hôm nay là một ngày dài khi cậu phải học bắt đầu từ sáng sớm đến tận chiều muộn, đã vậy cậu còn phải ở lại làm việc nhóm cho bài nghiên cứu sắp tới càng khiến cậu thêm mỏi mệt hơn. 

\- Ngày sinh nhật không thể bớt tệ hơn được sao…

Tsukishima cho tay vào túi áo khoác, lẩm bẩm rồi thở hắt ra một hơi, rảo bước về căn hộ cách trường không xa. Dạo gần đây thời tiết ngày một lạnh hơn, có lẽ ngày mai cậu phải mặc thêm một chiếc áo len mỏng mới được, chỉ mặc mỗi áo sơ mi và áo khoác nhẹ coi bộ không phải giải pháp hay để giữ ấm trong những ngày cuối thu. May cho cậu rằng căn hộ chỉ cách trường có 15 phút đi bộ nên cậu không phải chịu lạnh quá lâu. Những cơn gió tiếp tục thổi mạnh khiến Tsukishima không thể ngừng suy nghĩ rằng ngày sinh nhật mình không thể miêu tả bằng chữ gì khác ngoài “tệ”.

Tại sảnh chờ thang máy, đám trẻ con cười đùa to tiếng khiến đầu cậu muốn nổ tung. Tại sao trong tất cả các ngày, cậu lại quên tai nghe vào ngày hôm nay cơ chứ? Cậu không thể vào thang máy với đám trẻ ồn ào đó được, hoặc không cậu sẽ chết vì đau đầu mất. Chậm một chút còn hơn là chết. Tsukishima nghĩ vậy và đứng nhìn thang máy trước mắt đi lên với vẻ mệt mỏi. 

-

\- Tôi về rồi đây.

Cuối cùng cũng về đến nhà, cậu nghĩ. Chào đón cậu là mùi thơm của bánh mới nướng xong không lâu. Cậu tò mò khẽ đóng cửa vào, mở tủ thì thấy giày của Hinata đã có ở sẵn trong đó rồi. 

\- Chắc cậu ấy vừa về.

Hinata và cậu tuy học hai trường Đại học khác nhau nhưng vì cùng ở Tokyo nên cả hai đã quyết định sẽ sống chung để tiết kiệm tiền thuê nhà cũng như các chi phí khác, hơn nữa “Ở chung sẽ bớt cảm giác cô đơn hơn”, ấy là Hinata nói vậy. Mặc dù việc ở chung khiến hai người nhiều lúc có cảm giác như một cặp đôi mới cưới nhưng chưa một ai dám tính xa đến vậy, cả hai mới chỉ dừng lại ở việc là người yêu thôi. Tsukishima và Hinata đã ở với nhau được 3 năm rồi, nhanh đến mức mỗi khi Tsukishima nhẩm đếm cậu lại giật mình.

Ngạc nhiên vì không nghe thấy Hinata đáp lại với câu “Mừng cậu đã về” như mọi khi, Tsukishima nhanh chóng cất giày vào tủ rồi đi một mạch vào bếp. Đứng trong bếp là một Hinata đang chăm chú lụi hụi làm gì đó, có vẻ như do quá chú tâm tới việc đang làm nên Hinata không hề nghe thấy cậu chào thì phải. Cậu thử gọi từ cửa phòng bếp:

\- Shouyou?

Hinata giật bắn mình, kêu lên một tiếng “Eck!!” rồi vội vã quay lại, lúng túng như giấu cái gì sau lưng, luống cuống gượng cười lên tiếng: 

\- K-Kei…! Mừng cậu đã về! Cậu về từ khi nào mà không nói gì hết vậy?  
\- Tôi vừa về. - Tsukishima đáp, cố gắng phát hiện Hinata đang giấu gì sau lưng từ khoảng cách xa như này. - Ờmm... Tôi có lên tiếng nhưng có vẻ cậu không nghe thấy vì đang quá tập trung vào thứ cậu đang giấu sau lưng thì phải?

Hinata giật mình, không được, không được làm lộ bí mật ngay lúc này, cậu đã tự hứa với bản thân rằng bằng mọi giá không thể để Tsukishima biết chuyện rồi. Cậu cố nặn ra một nụ cười đầy sự nghi hoặc:

\- L-Làm gì có gì sau lưng tôi đ-đâu…! Là do cậu… ừm… tưởng tượng thôi!!  
\- Tưởng tượng? – Tsukishima giả vờ ngạc nhiên rồi phá lên cười. – Nè Shouyou, cậu thừa biết là bản thân nói dối rất tệ rồi mà phải không?

Mặt Hinata đỏ bừng, cậu nhanh chóng lắc đầu bác bỏ:

\- T-Tôi không biết cậu đang nói gì hết…!!!  
\- Ồ vậy à?

Dứt lời Tsukishima đặt cặp xuống hành lang rồi tiến tới gần Hinata, với chiều cao này cậu thừa sức nhìn thấy được thứ mà Hinata đang cố giấu. Thành thật thì cơn mệt mỏi trong người cậu vẫn chưa hề tan biến nhưng trêu Hinata cũng là một trong những cách để tâm trạng cậu cảm thấy khá hơn và lần này cũng không phải ngoại lệ. Trái ngược với một Tsukishima đầy tự tin, Hinata lùi lại, vừa lùi vừa luôn miệng nói “Cậu không được phép đến đây!!”, “Keiiiii, không được đến gầnnn!!” cho đến khi người cậu chạm vào bàn gỗ, tức là đã hết đường lui, và Tsukishima đang ở ngay trước mắt cậu. Thế là xong rồi, cậu xong rồi.

\- Shouyou?  
\- Ừ-Ừm…  
\- Cậu đang giấu gì?  
\- Kh-Không có gì hết…!!  
\- Cậu chắc chứ?  
\- …  
\- Shouyou?  
\- Đ-Đã nói là không có gì còn gì…!!  
\- Hửm? Nếu cậu đã kiên quyết như vậy thì thôi, tôi cũng không ép.

Dứt lời, Tsukishima lùi lại, Hinata nhắm mắt thở phào nhẹ nhõm, nghĩ rằng mình đã an toàn. Cậu ngẩng đầu lên và cười tươi:

\- Nè Kei, tẹo nữa tôi có-  
\- Hửm?

Cậu mở to mắt ngạc nhiên khi nhận ra giọng nói đáng lẽ phải vang lên trước mặt mình lại xuất phát từ sau lưng. Hinata nhanh chóng quay phắt lại thì nhìn thấy Tsukishima đang ở đó, nhìn chằm chằm vào chiếc đĩa trên mặt bàn. Cậu. Tiêu. Rồi.

Trái ngược với Hinata đang bàng hoàng không biết phải làm gì cho đúng, Tsukishima im lặng nhìn chiếc đĩa trên mặt bàn. Trên đĩa là một chiếc shortcake dâu tây mà cậu yêu thích, nó không to lắm nhưng nếu để cho hai người ăn thì hoàn toàn thích hợp. Mặt bánh vẫn chưa được trang trí xong, bên cạnh đĩa là một chiếc bát đựng kem tươi dang dở cùng một hộp dâu tây còn lại một nửa. Cậu ngẩng lên nhìn Hinata từ đầu đến chân. Đến bây giờ cậu mới để ý Hinata đang đeo một chiếc tạp dề dính bột mì, kem tươi, một vài đường màu hồng có vẻ như là mứt dâu. 

\- A, chưa làm xong mà lại bị lộ mất tiêu rồi…

Hinata cười, tỏ vẻ tiếc nuối. Cậu bỏ tạp dề ra, vắt lên chiếc ghế ngay gần đó rồi tiến đến gần Tsukishima, vòng tay ôm lấy cậu ấy:

\- Tôi định làm bất ngờ cho cậu mà ai ngờ lại lâu hơn dự kiến thế là bị phát hiện mất tiêu.  
\- Cậu… Làm cho tôi…? 

Tsukishima vòng tay ra sau, kéo Hinata lại gần hơn theo bản năng trong khi cố gắng tiếp thu những gì đang xảy ra. Cậu vốn là một người rất thông minh, chỉ khi đó là chuyện liên quan đến Hinata hay mối quan hệ của hai người, não cậu sẽ tự động xử lí thông tin chậm lại.

\- Ừm… Yeah, đúng vậy đó.- Hinata ngẩng đầu lên từ ngực cậu, cười tươi.- Tôi định làm bất ngờ cho cậu. Dạo này cậu hay mệt mỏi và thức đêm khá nhiều nên tôi nghĩ rằng mình nên làm gì đó giúp cậu vui lên, cũng đã khá lâu rồi cậu không ăn shortcake dâu tây nên tôi nghĩ đây không phải ý tưởng tồi. Hôm nay cũng là sinh nhật cậu nữa, không phải là một dịp quá thích hợp sao?  
\- Tôi tưởng hôm nay cậu phải đến trường?  
\- Đáng lẽ là vậy nhưng thầy có việc đột xuất nên chúng tôi được nghỉ, chính vì thế nên tôi mới nghĩ mình sẽ làm bánh cho cậu vì thời gian khá là dư dả. Nhưng cuối cùng thì tôi làm không nhanh nhu mình nghĩ hehe… Làm bánh đúng là khó hơn chơi bóng chuyền rất nhiều mà.

Hinata cười trừ, dù chiếc bánh vẫn chưa hoàn thiện nhưng cậu vẫn hi vọng Tsukishima thích nó. Như sực nhớ ra điều gì đó, Hinata nói thêm:

\- Kei, chúc mừng sinh nhật cậu!

Tsukishima mất một lúc mới có thể hiểu Hinata vừa nói gì vì Hinata đang vùi mặt vào áo cậu. Cậu khẽ cười rồi nhẹ nhàng siết chặt vòng tay đang ôm lấy Hinata, thì thầm câu “Cám ơn cậu”.

Có lẽ, sinh nhật của cậu cũng không tệ như cậu nghĩ.


End file.
